A Matchmaker named Shippo
by coolstory
Summary: The jewel shards are all collected accept for Kouga's, naraku is defeated,But inuyasha and kagome are as stubborn as ever.What happens when shippo and a tomboy fairy become matchmaker, and set their eyes on kagome and inuyasha
1. A Fight

Hello my name is coolstory and i will be your author today.The story i have for you for today is as follows...

**The jewel shards are all collected, naraku is defeated, and love is in the air….or so it seems. Miroku and Sango are living in another village but inuyasha and kagome are as stubborn as ever. What happens when shippo and a tomboy fairy become matchmaker, and set their eyes on kagome and inuyasha read and find out? Pairings: InuKag mostly and ShipCarie (miroku and sango live somewhere else)**

(I do not own any of the inuyasha dudes but I own Carrie)

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

**_flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Fight**

* * *

Just an Ordinary day in feudal Japan. The sun was shining brightly in the crystal blue skies. The birds flew gently overhead making it a peaceful day. In a nearby village, people went on their own way doing daily tasks like any ordinary day. The men were working in the fields, women and children playing, Inuyasha and Kagome fighting over another meaningless thing. Yup just an ordinary day.

"Oww Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" cried a little kid. This kids name is shippo, but he's no ordinary child, he's a kitsune, a small fox demon.His parents were both killed by the thunder brothers, but Inuyasha defeated them both. So now he travels with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why did you have to go and do that" yelled a furious girl. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown which went along with her green and white school uniform.This girls name was Kagome.She has an interesting story. Kagome is the reencarnation of a powerful priestess named kykio. One day she fell into a well thus transporting to the fuedal area.After Miroku and Sango settled downInuyasha and Kagome have been traveling with eachother along with shippo.

"Well I wouldn't have to if the damn kid would keep his stupid tail outta my face" said Inuyasha with an extremely pissed off voice. The sun shining on his silver hair, complementing his golden eyes. Inuyasha you see isn't exactly you're average man; actually he's not even a man but a half man.

You see Inuyasha is a hanyou, a half demon. His mom was human but his dad was a dog demon, making him a half-demon. But no worries he has an older brother that he despises like moldy bread. Sesshomaru is inuyasha's older brother but really half brother. His mom was full-demon and so was their dad. But Sesshomaru despises humans, that's why he hates inuyasha so much.

"Inuyaasshhaa" Kagome said in a sweet yet deadlyvoice.

"Ah shit" inuyasha said

"SIT!"

**BAM**

Soon Inuyasha's face was greeted by his dear friend, Mr. Dirt. Now you're probably wondering why this is, Inuyasha was cursed with the sacred necklace allowing the controller to do whatever to the victim with one word. Being the victim, inuyasha is bonded down whenever kagome says one word: sit.

"Why the hell do you always do that" yelled inuyasha as soon as the spell wore off. Shippo of course just watched in amusement.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you started being a little nicer to shippo" yelled kagome with the same anger. "

Well I don't have to listen to some god damn annoying bitch I can do whatever the hell I want" screamed inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" said kagome, anger and sadness seething through her teeth. Realizing what he said he was about to say something but was sadly cut off by kagome. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

"**SIIIIIIITITTTTTTTTTTT**!"

As soon as those words left her mouth kagome ran into the woods, leaving inuyasha in a hole the size of the Grand Canyon. "Those two are idiots" Shippo said with a sigh oblivious as to the fact that he started this whole fiasco. He then took a walk into the woods, but unknown to him; he was being watched by a figure that might soon change this daily routine.

"Grrr those two are so damn loud…….. I should put a stop to this but how?" said the mysterious figure "I got it but I need some help" it then looks in the direction where shippo walked out to "He could help, hmmm ah well the midget will do alright" it then walked in the direction which shippo walked.

* * *

Well waddya think. This is my first fan fic so I hope ya enjoyed it. Please review cuz I wanna know how this went and stuff. I'm thinking about makin more stories but

I need ideas and

I need to finish this story, so anyway

**PLEASE REVIEW** thnx a bunch

Cool story


	2. Thoughts

**Hello everybody Thanks everyone who reviewed and i hope you like this story.**

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha but i own Carrie

"**Talking"**

**'Thinking**

**_conciense/inner voice_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 2- Thoughts**

* * *

**With Kagome**

Jumping into the time traveling well, Kagome was greeted with a blue and purple mist, surrounding her body, taking her to present day Japan.

' That Inuyasha, he can be such a jerk sometimes' Kagome thought to herself in anger. Though still pissed at her well beloved half demon, Kagome decided to push inuyasha out of her mind for the time being and decided to enjoy her break while she can.

" Mom i'm home, you there?" yelled Kagome.

"Hi dear, i didn't expect you home so early" said kagome's mom.

" Yeh well i convinced Inuyasha to let me stay here for a little bit." She really didn't feel like telling her mom the whole truth. She was to tired and really wanted a good sleep. She ran up to her room and jumped on her bed. Staring at the ceiling she thought to herself ' Wow im so comfortable' while snuggling in the pillow for more warmth.' I wonder what inuyasha id doing right now' Soon falling into a light slumber, the last thing crossing her mind was her shining prince: inuyasha.

**WITH INUYASHA**

" God damn, that girl can be so frikken annoying" said inuyasha. With the cursed spell worn off, inuyasha decided to run over to his favorite thinking spot, the Goshinkibu(not sure how u spell it) Withe the all famous tree coming into view, inuyasha hopped on his favorite branch to think. Millions of thoughts were racing through his head at that point, all about Kagome. 'What the hell is this girl doing to me, everytime i'm near her i get this stupid feeling when i first met kikyo, what the hell is it'

_' ok how 'bout love'_

' Holy shit who the hell was that"

_' i am your physical state of mind'_

' who'

_' Jackass im your concience'_

' well what the hell do you want'

_' man like three seconds ago you were like "'What the hell is this girl doing to me, everytime i'm near her i get this stupid feeling blah blah blah, what the hell is it'_

' whatever that bitch means nothing to me besides, i like kikyo not that stupid girl'

'_ Yeh and miroku's gay and your sword is made of wood.'_

' what the hell does that mean'

_' it means that your just pushing away the truth. You keep telling yourself that your madly in love with that kinky ho- i mean kikyo, but think about it, you've risk you'r_e life thousands of times to protect her, but you've barely broken a nail to help that dumb clay pot'

By this time inuyasha was dead silent

'_ Just face it, YOU LOVE KAGOME'_

' yeh...well... i don't know yet, so leave me alone!'

' _Fine, but just one more thing, if you seriously love her, than you better something fast, before someone else does.'_

' And what the hell does that mean?'

'... HELLO'

'damn'

And with that inuyasha continued thinking. Without his helpful friend for guidence, he had a lot of thinking to do.

**With shippo**

Shippo was walking along a path leading into the forest to get away from the rucus of those two 'lovers'. But even as naiive as a regular child, shippo sensed something wasn't right, some one was following him. He quickly turned around to head back to find a pair of green eyes looking down at him.

* * *

**ooooooooh whats gonna happen. anyway i hope you guys liked this story so far. When i looked on the thing that said how many hits i got, it said 50 and im like holy shit i got 50 hits AWESOME. anyway please keep reading and especially reviewing ( those are good) and i'll hopefully update soon**

**coolstory**


	3. the meeting, a plan is formed

**Hey everybody**

**i would like to thank everyone who reviewed with tips for the next chapter i have like no more writers block( for the time being lol) thanks a lot to **Midnight moon assasian Darkling221, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, sugar freak, and Avelyn Lauren. **These people will be reconised in the chapters in which i used there ideas. thanks to everyone who reviewed and now, enjoy the story.**

"SPEAK"

'THOUGHTS'

_FLASHBACK THING_

(LITTLE THINGS I LIKE TO ADD)

_last time:_

_Shippo was walking along a path leading into the forest to get away from the rucus of those two 'lovers'. But even as naiive as a regular child, shippo sensed something wasn't right, some one was following him. He quickly turned around to head back to find a pair of green eyes looking down at him._

* * *

CHAPTER3 THE MEETING,A PLAN IS FORMED.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaah" yelled a terrified shippo. "yo what the hell stop yelling" said a very pissed of person. Acting 'brave' shippo said "pfft you didn't scare me" " i never said i scared you just stop yelling" said the person in a somewhat cocky voice.

Shippo fell silent for the moment. Now that he wasn't shittin himself from fright, he got to see who this person was really like. It was a girl, a pixie from his point of view. but she didn't look like a normal pixie, pixie's were usually small happy creatures but she was a little shorter than kagome and had a temper like inuyasha. Her hair was cut pixie style ( like a boys but for a girl) it was brown with a tint of red. Her eyes were an emerald green color which sparkeled in the right light. she was wearin kimono pants like inuyasha's but a bark blue. She was wearin what look like a strapless bra only black and somewhat squareand over that was the top part to a kimono bur it was, undone, and only a inch or two longer than the top part of the kimono pants. Shippo pretty much classified this demon-or half demon in this case( he could tell by her scent) was a tomboy.

"w'addya ya lookin at" said this half demon feircly " duh-um...er,yeh...um notin what do you want?" shippo timidly said. ":sigh: look, the names' carrie and those two lover birds won't shut the hell up im trying to sleep" " your telling me i have to deal with it everyday" "good than you can help me" " pssssh why would i want to help a half demon especially a weird pixie thats-"

BONK

DOINK

WHAM

Three extremely large bumps appeared on shippo's head(imagine)"what was that for" "hmp you know why" scoffed Carrie " But thats beside the piont listen either you help me get those two lovebirds together so they actually be quite...or i could just walk away and have you to deal with those annoyances, what do ya say"

"duh lemme think...well, no duh i'mgunna help "

"good first of all we got to get them together...where did that girl go?"

"She went back to her time she always goes then when she's mad but inuyasha usually goes there and gets her" :blink::blink: "umm... okay... anyway we got to get the two together first, then we can get on with the rest of the plan."

"ok who do you want to get?"

"eh i'll get the girl-" " Kagome" "Kagome. i'll get her, cuz women can communicate better, and you get the one with the silver hair"

" yeh..." shippo said disbelievingly

" pssh whatever anyway go find that inuyasha dude and i'll get kagome and we'll meet back here.

"okay" shippo said turning around to leave. they were both at least twelve feet away from eachother when Carrie stopped to a halt ,turned around and yelled," where's kagome's time-house-place thing!"

Shippo sighed 'this might take a while' thought shippo

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far. it took a while to write this like a wrote little and little each day, thinking of new ideas and stuff so please review and tell me what ya think thnx**

**coolstory**


	4. to the future

**Hey all of y'all i hope you guys like this story so far, y'all are probably thinking wow she updated soon lol but im gonna make this one kinda short(leaves more suspense) don't get mad**

**but anyway enjoy**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**flashback**_

**(little notes i like to put in)**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_"ok who do you want to get?"_

_"eh i'll get the girl-" " Kagome" "Kagome. i'll get her and you get the one with the silver hair k women can communicate better"_

_" yeh..." shippo said disbelievingly " pssh whatever anyway go find that inuyasha dude and i'll get kagome and we'll meet back here._

_"okay" shippo said turning around to leave. they were both at least twelve feet away from eachother when Carrie halted to a stop,turned around and yelled," where's kagome's time-house-place thing!"_

_Shippo sighed 'this might take a while' thought shippo_

**CHAPTER 4

* * *

**

As carrie walked through the woods towards the all well known yet still mysterious well, she pondered on what her plan might be." hmmm what to do,what to do...i got it!"

she thought excitedly" i'll make it up as i go along"

when she arrived at the well she peered at it as though something were to pop out or something. "well let me see, the midget said that if i jumped through it i would go through to the other side, but i needed a jewel shard for that...which i have!" she said as she picked a jewel shard from her pocket" ok so here are my choices, i could either listen to a midget and go suicidle by jumping into a well i don't even know will work, or i could walk away"

Carrie peered down the well again " walking away is kinda winning right now" she said kinda nervously."aww hell i'll go with suicidal"

And with that she jumped in the well praying to the heavens she'll live, but to her surprise, the all well known blue light engulfed her transporting her to the present time

"well, that was unexpected"

* * *

yeh i no it was short but i hope you guys liked it. yeh i'll update again when the holidays are over

have a Merry chrismahannakakwanzzaka lol

or

xmas

kwanzaa

hannaka

or any others i do not know lol

coolstory


	5. Let's go shopping

**Hey everybody what is up. OK like this chapter is kinda long cause it's been one year since I updated lol (new years get it) anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. Oh yeah one more thing, the Ideas everyone has given me will be used in the upcoming chapters. For the next 2 or so chapters will be my ideas so be patient. So enjoy**

**"talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(me)**

**_flashback_**

_LAST TIME:_

_And with that she jumped in the well praying to the heavens she'll live, but to her surprise, the all well-known blue light engulfed her transporting her to the present time_

_"Well, that was unexpected"_

CHAPTER 6- LET'S GO SHOPPING

An all-familiar pulse ran through Kagome's body. " I Sense a jewel shard," Kagome said to herself standing from the bed where she once rested. She walked towards the door until she halted, 'It's coming closer' she thought. She looked out the window to see what was expected but what was seen shocked her.

* * *

"Wow yo this place is cool" Carrie said in admiration as she left the well house. She was stunned at how big there "hut" was, but what confused her more was the strange demons running around on the road just below there shrine (a.k.a cars) " hmmmm I'm supposed to find this Kagome girl so I think I'll start there" said Carrie heading towards Kagomes House.

* * *

"Ok here we go" Kagome said holding her arrows "three…. two…. two and a half…. go" she bursted out the door only to be greeted by a girl only inches shorter from her height." Is this how you greet all people" Kagome sighed, " Phew it's just a kid" "Hey I find that offensive" pouted this now pissed teen." Umm sorry, anyway who are you?" questioned Kagome. "Yeh me, my name is Carrie, Shippo sent me" "Why? And How?" "Yeh, you see…. um.yeh…duh… oh yeh I got here using this" she quickly said handing Kagome a jewel shard "I found it and I heard village people saying it could transport you anywhere so I came here" "Yes but that still doesn't explain why" "Yes about that, ah shippo told me the problem you and that inuyasha dude were having so he told me to come and help, umm…. ease the pain." "oh…." Kagome said depressingly" Ummm so anyway what's up with place?" Carrie said quickly, changing subject." Yeh I'll explain that later I'm got to go shopping" "shopping" Carrie said question "you've never gone shopping"

: Blink: blink: "What's shopping"

"I'll explain on the way come on," said Kagome leading the way towards the mall

**So how did you guys like the story so far I hope you guys think its good. It's kind of short but i really thought it was long until i posted it but oh well this leaves more suspense.Please review I'm praying lol see ya later**

**Coolstory**


	6. A Demon

**Hey everybody how's it going? I hope you guys enjoy the story. Once again i would like to thank everyone who submitted there ideas for the story. I will use one of the ideas given to me in this story. So enjoy this chapter of A Matchmaker named Shippo.**

'**THINKING'**

"**TALKING"**

**(ME)**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_**"shopping" Carrie said question "you've never gone shopping" **_

_**: Blink: blink: "What's shopping" **_

_**"I'll explain on the way come on," said Kagome leading the way towards the mall**_

****

**CHAPTER6 A DEMON**

* * *

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU?" Shippo yelled to the empty forest around him. 'Where could he be' thought shippo. Unknown to him, an evil demon was perched upon a high branch, watching his every move.

'Inuyasha' repeated the mysterious demon, 'Naraku once spoke of him…oh yes he's the one that defeated my master.' He continues to watch the unsuspecting shippo look for Inuyasha. 'I will get revenge for my masters death, starting with this foolish boy here.'

The mysterious demon began to chuckle as a dark black mist surrounded him and a corner of the woods. Shippo turned around quickly towards the black mist 'what is that' Shippo thought. Then a young girl no older or taller than shippo began running out of the woods. " Help somebody help me," screamed the young girl. Behind her was a pack of dark evil wolves. Shippo being the young hero he is(haha) ran toward the girl as she his behind him. "Foxfire!" yelled shippo destroying the wolves behind. They turned back to the evil black mist once seen before and floated back into the woods.

"Thank you" said the now relieved girl. "Pssh no problem for a great demon like me"

"Oh yes that is so true" " I know it's-wait really" questioned shippo. "Of course you saved me from those terrible demons" "oh, well of course they were easy pickings." Shippo looked at the girl and thought she was quite pretty. She had golden blonde hair that was neatly up in a low ponytail. She was wearing a pink kimono and sandals with pink strings in them.

"Say, what is your name mines shippo." asked shippo "My name, oh yes my name is Sasha." "That's a nice name" shyly said " Oh why thank you" " Wait so what are you doing here in the middle of the woods?" asked Shippo "Oh yes I was picking flowers when those terrible demons saw me and wanted me as an early breakfast." Said Sasha sadly. "Oh that's terrible," said shippo with some sincerity. " Yes, oh and why are you here" questioned Shippo. "I'm out here looking for my stupid friend Inuyasha" That named rung through Sasha's ears " oh, Why would he be all the way out here in the middle of the forest?" " Yeh that stupid Inuyasha always gets into fight with this girl Kagome. They always do this so now I got to find Inuyasha so him and Kagome can make up like they always do." "Oh"

"Say would you like to help me look for him, I'm still looking and plus you never know when another demon will pop out so you need some protection" Sasha Giggled "Sure" she agreed Then They began walking towards the other end of the forest. 'Perfect' thought a deep, dark voice in back of Sasha's mind 'This fool will lead me straight to Inuyasha were I will finish both of them off, and what's even better is, there's a girl involved as well. When I finish off Inuyasha I can have that pretty little girl all to myself. Perfect' they continued walking, Shippo unaware of the danger that is walking beside him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN what will happen O.O lol ok I based this chapter on the idea given to me by darkling221 Thanks for the ideas everybody I'll be sure to update soon. Leave many comments.**

**Happy Marther Luther King Jr.'s Birthday**

**That's a long title lol**

**Cool story**


	7. A New Look

**Hey what's up peoples. Yeh it's been a month since i updated but i've been thinkining of whats gonna happen next. please review alot so i know what to fix.so thanks for waiting and enjoy.**

**"TALKING"**

**'THINKING'**

_FLASHBACK_

_**LAST TIME**_

'This fool will lead me straight to Inuyasha were I will finish both of them off, and what's even better is, there's a girl involved as well. When I finish off Inuyasha I can have that pretty little girl all to myself. Perfect' they continued walking, Shippo unaware of the danger that is walking beside him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 -A NEW LOOK**

* * *

**( WITH CARRIE AND KAGOME)**

**" Ok ya mind explaining to me what this 'mall' is again" asked Carrie for the billionth time " I've told you its a really huge place to shop" "I still don't get why you're so obsessed...with...it." Carrie soon shut up as the great 'mall of the future' approached them.**

**" Oh shit" Carrie said **

**" hey!" kagome said with a light slap " no cussing" **

**" whatever"**

**As they entered the huge mall, carrie was stunned beyond belief. Stores, people, and a addicting smell coming from 'burger king'**

**"woah"**

**" i know isn't it wonderful, i come here with my friends all the time, but i havn't seen them in a while. So now that im here with youI have some questions, how exactly did you meet Shippo?"**

**" Yeh, about that, you see... oh yea, he didn't tell you, i'm the...umm...peace maker in a nearby village and i heard of your predictament so i came to help"**

**" Yeh but that still doesn't explain how you met him"**

**" Yehh...oh he asked for my help dealing with...people... and i came then we started talking hes really a cool guy a little short but ya know-"**

**" okay okay i get it, you don't have to talk so fast" kagome said with a chuckle.**

**" yeh whatever" ' Few that was a close one why do i always talk so fast when i'm nervous god dam-'**

**" come on here's a store that totally rocks" Cutting Carrie out of her thoughts.**

**Kagome dragged Carrie into a store called Aeropastle. When Carrie saw the store she felt like she was going to throw up. Everywhere was either pink or really short 'kimonos' "Does everybody here wear these...things?" Carrie said holding up a pink mini skirt. "Yeah that's the style of clothes girls wear today go try it on" "Hmmm let me think about it, oh yeah heelllll no!" loudly said Carrie attracting the attention of some nearby boys. Kagome just noticing what they were looking at realized that Carrie was wearing some pretty revealing clothes.**

**"Carrie" Kagome almost screamed practically dragging her over to the corner. " Do you know what you're wearing?" **

**" A shirt"**

**" Carrie those things are too revealing, here, since you don't like skirts or anything else here for that matter, wear this" Kagome quickly said handing her a red Aeropastle Athletics sweat Shirt**

**"Whatever" Carrie said taking the jacket and walking into the dressing room.**

**' why does she always say whatever' kagome thought ' well since she doesn't like this store too much i'll let her choose a store.**

**Carrie then came out wearing the sweat jacket, so they paid for it and went searching throught the mall**

**"Hey look at that one it looks cool" Carrie said pointing to Hot Topic " umm sure lets go see" not believing her sense of style**

**" i like this, and this, oh this is cool, ok bye" Carrie quickly said leaving to the dressing room "...ok" Kagome said sitting on a nearby chair to be the 'judge'**

**Carrie came out wearing a white pair of baggy overalls and a green undershirt " so whattya think?" :bursts out laughing: " i'm sorry but do you know how to match?"**

**" maybe.." " stay there i'll be right back" said kagome containing her laughter. A little later kagome came back with a pile of clothes " Here try these on"**

**"Whatever" kagome sighed. Not soon after Carrie came out wearing a black sweatjacket that said 'you suck' with stewie griffen on it, and a pair of black pants that fitted tightly on her legs."Do you like it?" "Yah this is cool, how do you match like that" "No questions just go back and try the rest on." When Carrie finished trying on all the clothes they paid for it and left the mall.**

**" So what did ya think?" asked Kagome " Wow you guys have awesome stuff here i can't wait to tell everyone"**

**" yeh about that i wouldn't do that"**

**" why?" **

**" because...well... just don't say anything o.k."**

**"whatever"**

**Kagomegroaned loudly as they entered the Higurashi shrine.**

* * *

**Ok i hope you guys liked the story so far. Yah i'm happy because this is my longest chapter**

**:fanfare:**

**anyway happy Valentines Day**

**leave lots of reviews**

**coolstory**


	8. UH OH

HEYY PEOPLE IM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO HAITUS FOR A WHILE

YEH ONE IS THAT MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS SO ALL MY SAVED DOCUMENTS LIKE WENT POOFED SO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN. ALSO YA SEE, I LIKE HURT MY FOOT A WHILE AGO, AND LIKE NOW I GOT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL SO 1 THERES NO COMPUTER SO I CANT WRITE, AND 2 IM LIKE THINKING OF THE UPCOMING FIVE CHAPTERS

THANKS A LOT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND I PROMISE I'LL GET BACK TO WRITING THE REST OF THE STORY

YOURS TRULY

COOLSTORY


	9. A DEMON IS REVEALED

**Hey people, i no i havn't updated in like ever, but now i did so i hope you enjoy the story**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(me)**

_**flashback**_

_**Last Time:**_

**"_Whatever" kagome sighed. Not soon after Carrie came out wearing a black sweatjacket that said 'you suck' with stewie griffen on it, and a pair of black pants that fitted tightly on her legs."Do you like it?" "Yah this is cool, how do you match like that" "No questions just go back and try the rest on." When Carrie finished trying on all the clothes they paid for it and left the mall._**

_**" So what did ya think?" asked Kagome " Wow you guys have awesome stuff here i can't wait to tell everyone"**_

_**" yeh about that i wouldn't do that"**_

_**" why?" **_

_**" because...well... just don't say anything o.k."**_

_**"whatever"**_

_**Kagomegroaned loudly as they entered the Higurashi shrine.**_

**CHAPTER 9: A DEMON IS REVEALED**

* * *

"inuyasha...inuyasha...INUYASHA"

Shippo continually searched for inuyasha, but to no avail

" This is hopeless" Shippo muttered to himself

"Hey shippo, does this inuwasha fella wear alot of red?"

"inuyasha, yeh how did ya know?"

Sasha pointed up towards a red and silver blob pearched on a tree.

" Hey inuyasha!"

silence

"inuyasha"

more silence

"INUYASHA STOP BEING STUPID AND GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL-"

inuyasha then jumped out of the tree and landed in front of shippo and gave him an evil glare.

"or else you'll what?" questioned inuyasha evilly,

"umm-ahh-ehhh-oh- go apoligize to kagome...NOW"

"Hell no that bitch can come here and apoligize herself, besides i didnt do anything wrong"

"no, you picked on me and you wouldn't apoligize so she got mad and ran home, YOU GO APOLIGIZE"

" Wow, you pick on kids for no reason at all, wow your going to make a horrible father" Sasha said somewhat slyly grinning to herself. Inuyasha gave her the death glare, to which had no effect on her.

"She's right, if you start acting nicer towards me and everybody, than kagome would love you more, but thats like impossible since she's already like madly in love with you"

"Why you-" Inuyasha paused from his threat and took a quick sniff, and looked at sasha, profoundly confused.

"uh well- o look pretty flowers" sasha quickly ran over to a patch of roses.

"Shippo you don't smell anything strange about her do you, like do you sense a demon?" Inuyasha whispered

Shippo took a couple of sniffs and thought " I do smell demon, but i just thought she smelled like it because she was almost attacked by wolves"

"Shippo She's a demon"

"Oh...no wait she can't be"

"Shippo look"

Suddenly Sasha began to glow a strabge purple and black color.

"Look at her aurora, she's a demon, and an evil on at that"

"Soon Sasha began to chuckle

"So you figured me out have you, well no matter, you two will soon be defeated anyway"

With another small chuckle a blast of purple mist came shooting from her and the whole area turned to night.

"Shippo go hide!"

Soon A small patch revealed not Sasha, but an extrodinary demon, who looked almost human. He had pitch dark black hair and his eyes were emotionless and barren. He wore A simple black Kimono with two swords attached to his sides. "Prepare to die!"

He soon unleashed his swords, which transformed into what looked like mini versions of the tetsiaga(sp)

"What the hell are those swords, no matter, i'll kill him in one shot anyway"

Inuyasha then unleashed his tetsiaga(SP?) and began to find the demon.

The battle raged on, neither side seemed to be winning, but the demon found a soft spot,Inuyasha's weakness.

" You know i was correct inuyasha, that girl, kagome, she hates your guts, hurting little kids, you'll make a horrible father, not she or anyone for that matter will let you

"Shut the HELL UP!" Inuyasha screameD with anger

"Well it seems that i've found your weak spot, for that girl, and pesky human bitch for that matter."

"I said SHUT UP" INuyasha then unleashed his windscar leaving a hole covering the entire forest. The Demon then disappeared, but his voice was heard everywhere," You will make a horrible father, since the girl obviously despises a half demon such as yourself, i'll go take her for myself, and she will gladly except me much more than she has you"

And with that said, the voice faded away with a maniaclle laugh, leaving inuyasha to his thoughts. " Why that no good son-of-a-" He paused and thought "Kagome's in trouble" With that, he ran off towards the well to save his beloved Kagome.

* * *

**OOOOOOO what wil happen next. I'm like really happy that i finally updatEd a chapter. This is like one f my favorite ones too . So please review people because your cool like that,**

**yours truly**

**coolstory**


	10. A Fight For You

**Hey people I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…3 months... yea I just like totally spaced out for the while and I just realized I had to update lol. Well enjoy**

* * *

**"Talking"  
'Thinking'**  
_**Flashback**_

**LAST TIME**:

_**"I said SHUT UP" INuyasha then unleashed his wind scar leaving a hole covering the entire forest. The Demon then disappeared, but his voice was heard everywhere," You will make a horrible father, since the girl obviously despises a half demon such as yourself, I'll go take her for myself, and she will gladly except me much more than she has you"**_

_  
**And with that said, the voice faded away with a maniacal laugh, leaving inuyasha to his thoughts. "Why that no good son-of-a-" He paused and thought "Kagome's in trouble" With that, he ran off towards the well to save his beloved Kagome.**_

_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10- A Fight For You**_

* * *

"So…. What's up with you and inuyasha?" asked Carrie hoping to spark a conversation.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said as if not knowing "You know what I mean shippo...uhh...sent me over here to figure what was wrong, so what's up"

"Well inuyasha is such an arrogant jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself." Kagome said with anger in her voice.

"Ok but if he's such an arrogant jerk, than why do you still hang around with him so much"

"Well…I…uh"

"And if he only cares about himself, than why does shippo always say that he always protects you"  
"Uhh"

"Exactly, so just admit it already, you love inuyasha"

"What"  
"You love INUYASHA"

"Umm...uhh"

"Say it, i..."  
"I…love-"

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from outside "What was that?" Kagome asked nervously "I sense a demon" said Carrie. And with that they rushed outside to be surrounded by a dark mist. A figure came out through the shadows and directed its attention towards Carrie and Kagome. Carrie saw it looking at them so she spread out her wings and got in a battle stance and kagome found her arrows.

"So you must be that Kagome girl, hmm this will be more fun than I thought" said the demon.

"Who are you?" yelled Kagome.

"I am Nagumi, the apprentice of the great naraku, who that pesk inuyasha destroyed, and for revenge, I'll take you as my wife"

"As if I'll go with a stupid demon like you" Kagome said defensively

"Well since you won't go willingly, I guess I'll have to take you by force." Nagumi then attacked Kagome; But Carrie grabbed her right before the blow.

"Stay there Kagome, and when you get a clear shot, fire at him" Kagome nodded and Carrie flew off and began attacking Nagumi.

The battled raged on for a while until Carrie was shot down.

"Now, you're coming with me" Nagumi said as he headed towards Kagome. Kagome shot an arrow hitting his arm. He just chuckled and said, "Your wimpy arrows don't affect me, now you're coming with me"

Just as the demon was about to grab Kagome, a powerful voice was heard behind them "WIND SCAR" The demon backed away after being hit by the wind scar. Inuyasha appeared from behind and landed next to Kagome "Are you ok"

"Yeh I'm fine" answered Kagome "Well you should be more careful he was going to kill you"  
"I could handle it myself thank you very much"

"Well it sure didn't look like it"

"Uugh will those two ever stop fighting" Groaned Carrie from the corner

"You both are wasting my time" Said Nagumi, now recovering from the blow. A dark mist soon engulfed all of them. Kagome's scream soon was heard all around. "Kagome"Yelled Inuyasha, "Kagome where are you" Soon the mist lightened up, and Kagome and Nagumi were nowhere near.

"Damn" Inuyasha screamed punching the ground "I let him get away"  
"We'll find him" said Carrie "Just follow his scent"

"Okay then lets go find her"

Then they were off, following the scent of Kagome, which led back into the past, in the deep part of the mountains.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think of it? I had to make up for all the time I didn't write anything. This time i'm gonna try to update soon again and stuff**

Please send lots and lots of reviews

Oh and happy almost summer vacation, for some of us

Thanks a bunch

Coolstory


	11. Death was not part of the plan

**Hey this is Coolstory back with another chapter**

**Thanks a lot to all who reviewed**

**:hint: there will be a tiny bit of rape in here but not dramatic M-rated shit.**

**And now, on with the story**

"**TALKING"**

'**THINKING'**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(ME)**

**LAST TIME:**

"_You both are wasting my time" Said Nagumi, now recovering from the blow. A dark mist soon engulfed all of them. Kagome's scream soon was heard all around. "Kagome" Yelled Inuyasha, "Kagome where are you" Soon the mist lightened up, and Kagome and Nagumi were nowhere near._

"_Damn" Inuyasha screamed punching the ground "I let him get away" _

_  
"We'll find him" said Carrie "Just follow his scent"_

"Okay then lets go find her"

Then they were off, following the scent of Kagome, which led back into the past, in the deep part of the mountains.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- DEATH WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN**

* * *

**With Kagome...**

* * *

Kagome sat there, holding her breath while being surrounded by the darkness. Not long after, the darkness faded and Kagome found herself laying on the cold hard ground in what seemed like a cave.

Now remembering Nagumi, she frantically got up and ran, searching for an exit. Two icy hands soon engulfed her neck and dragged her back towards the center of the cave.

Looking up, kagome saw it was Nagumi. His deathly glare send shivers of fright down her spine.

"Listen bitch you aren't going anywhere. Without you Inuyasha would have no reason to come" Nagumi said with icy breath.

Nagumi stared at her with emotionless eyes which made Kagome deathly scared. All of a sudden he roughly kissed her. The force was so strong she couldn't pull away. His lips were cold and unfeeling, which made tears slide down from her cheeks. He then began to reach up her shirt, but before he could get any further, Kagome let out a shrill scream which made Nagumi jump back. He slapped her which made kagome turn, not daring to look at him

"If you try that one more bitch, I'll rape you so hard you won't live to see your precious inuyasha." And with that he stalked away towards the entrance of the cave.

"Inuyasha" she cried as she let her cold tears slide onto the ground.

* * *

**With Inuyasha…**

* * *

"Damnit, How could I be so careless and let him get to her like that DAMNIT." Inuyasha continued to scream at himself as he ran with all his speed, following the scent of his beloved Kagome.

"Inuyasha its not your fault, one of us should have protected her but no one did so your not the one to blame" Carrie said trying to calm him down as she flew by him.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed now realizing who was following them

"That's not important now, what is important is finding Kagome, whose scent leads to there" Carrie pointed towards a Large mountain in the Middle of the forest.

"Come on" They continues to follow her scent which led to the entrance of a cave which was blocked off by a thousands of demons

"AAAh" yelled a terrified shippo.

"Shippo go hide and get away from the danger" Carrie said. With a nod Shippo ran for his life behind a huge boulder.

"What do we do now there's no way just us two can fight off this swarm of demons" Carrie questioned, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"We fight, no matter what" Inuyasha said while unleashing his sword. 'There's no way i'm leaving my Kagome with that monster'

And with that they charged the swarm of demons, Taking on each one that crossed there paths.

* * *

**Back with Kagome…**

* * *

Kagome continued to lie there, praying that inuyasha would show up any second and save her. She then heard noises from outside, it sounded like fighting. 'Inuyasha' She thought and stared running towards the entrance of the cave. She soon saw the light of the exit and quickend her paced, only to be stopped by the much more powerful Nagumi.

"Bitch what did I tell you" He went to go grab her but Kagome ran away. She didn't get far though because soon she felt a pain on her back as she fell on the ground. "Well bitch since you didn't listen o me it looks i'm going to get a whole lot of pleasure from you"

Kagome froze with fear as Nagumi powerfully and rough fully kissed her. She squirmed trying to break free but he was to strong for her. She soon felt her shirt and skirt being torn off

"INUYASHA" She screamed hoping for an answer, only to get a hard slap from Nagumi…

Back with Inuyasha…

Inuyasha keen ears heard the desperate yell from Kagome

"KAGOME" He yelled, He then unleashed a massive wind scar which destroyed every demon in his path.

"Whoa" Carrie said, Kind of startled by such a massive attack. She soon realized that Inuyasha was gone, so she grabbed shippo and ran off towards the cave.

Inuyasha ran with blind fury toward Kagome's scent. It smelled of blood.Her blood. He soon found the two, Kagome With just a bra and panties on and Nagumi on top.

"You Bastard get the Hell off of her" He yelled as he punched him off of her. He looked down to find Kagome bruised, scratched, and barely clothed.

"Son-of-a-bitch" He yelled as he began furiously attacking Nagumi.

"You filthy half-breed get off of me" He then sent a massive energy ball towards inuyasha. He dodged it, only for it to be redirected towards Kagome,

"Kagome" He yelled trying to reach her. In a blinding flash the ball hit causing everyone to shake, and forInuyasha to lose his tetsuiga.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled once more. Silence.

"You…You…Filthy bastard...you...killed her" Inuyasha said, evil slithering from his mouth. Before Nagumi could answer, he saw that Inuyasha had changed. Into a full demon. "But how?" Nagumi said. But with a blinding flash inuyasha started tearing Nagumi up, His red eyes glaring holes into his being. With one last slash, he finally destroyed Nagumi.

Inuyasha stood there, evil, hatred, and sadness filling up his inner being. "Kagome" he said small tears threatening to fall.

"Yo Inuyasha" Came a small voice in the corner. He looked to find a dirty, Bruised up Carrie moving the rocks that covered her to sit up. Inuyasha continued to stare as if nothing mattered anymore.

"Look who I found" Carrie shifted a little to find Kagome laying there blood and bruises covering her face.

"I grabbed her before the energy ball hit but all these rocks fell onto us" She continued to stare at him as he stalked towards them. "Hey wait you turned into a-"In the blink of an eye Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms." Kagome..." He said in a whisper. He then ran out of the cave with his unconscious Kagome in his arms

Carrie soon felt a movement next to her only to find shippo coming up from the rocks. He barely missed the scene before him. The looked at each other then at the direction the soon to be lovers ran off to.

"What have we done" They simentanuasly said.

* * *

**CLIFFFFFYYYY what will happen next. Ok I hope everyone enjoyed this cause it took me like forever to write lol so everyone please review**

**Oh and Happy Fourth of July**

**For those who celebrate it**

**Or something like that….**

**COOLSTORY **


	12. A Confession?

**Hey EvEryone sorry i haven't updated in a while but its been kinda hectic with my family and well yeah no comment anyway i hope you guys enjoy Cause its gonna have ALOT of fluff in it.**

"TALKING"  
'THINKING'  
_FLASHBACK_  
(ME)

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_"Look who I found" Carrie shifted a little to find Kagome laying there blood and bruises covering her face._

_"I grabbed her before the energy ball hit but all these rocks fell onto us" She continued to stare at him as he stalked towards them. "Hey wait you turned into a-"In the blink of an eye Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms." Kagome..." He said in a whisper. He then ran out of the cave with his unconscious Kagome in his arms_

_Carrie soon felt a movement next to her only to find shippo coming up from the rocks. He barely missed the scene before him. The looked at each other then at the direction the soon to be lovers ran off to._

_"What have we done" They simentanuasly said.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: A CONFESSION?

* * *

Kagome woke up to a small shimmer of light that escaped the barrier of her curtains.  
She had been unconcious for the whole night. Her head pounded with pain as she tried to move. She slowly moved her hand up, to feel bandadges neatly wrapped on her head. She could also feel bandadges wrapped around her stomach and ankle.She was a real mess. Memories of the day before soon flooded her mind. The demon. The Fight. How he almost...She gasped as she looked down, exspecting to find nothing but her undergarments but sighed with relief when she saw a white kimono top (The one kinda like kikyo's) Once again she fought to stand up when a back to hanyou inuyasha came bursting through the door.**_

"Hey you aren't supposed to be moving" Inuyasha said with sofetness yet with a hint of anger.

"I'm ok Inuyasha" Said Kagome as she continued to sit up. But a wave of dissiness overwashed her as she fell backwards. But before she hit Inuyasha caught her and gently placed her on the ground.

"No your not" Inuyahsa said with a hint of smugness

"Where am I" Kagome asked quietly

"Your at kaede's. I Brought you here and she was able to patch up your wounds.

"oh" She tried moving again but Inuyasha soft but stern hand held her down

"Inuyasha really im fine"

He then lowered his head in shame. "No your not Your hurt, because i wasn't there to help you. I promised to always protect you and i broke it and now because of that your hurt.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome you almost...he almost...If you were to die i dont know what i would do, i couldn't go on."

"Inu-"

"He almost raped you" Inuyasha said his voice raising slightly "If he were to vilely taint you like that i would kill myself. Your innocence is to special to be tainted by a horrible demon. I-"

Cutting off any further words she jumped into his arms into a giant bear hug ingnoring any pain she felt. Recovering from the shock He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered

"Thank you?" Inuyasha questioned

"Thank you for always being there for me. For Always protecting me and being there for me when i need you the most. I don't know what i would do without you" Kagome said as she buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Kagome.." He brought her face up to look into his. He slowly leaned closer towards Kagome as she did the same. There lips were only centimeters apart when Inuyasha finally pushed forward enlocking their lips into a passionate kiss.  
The kiss seemed to go on forever until they finally pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered as she pulled Kagome deeper into his chest. " I need to tell you something important"

(Ok This is inuyasha's inner mind)

**DEMON**

_human_

HaLf DeMoN

Ok This is where you finally tell her that you love her.

**YES ABOUT FUCKING TIME SCREAM IT YELL IT JUST SAY IT**

yes tell her already so we can get on with our lifes

But what happens if she doesnt love me back i could see it now. Her laughing sitting me then running off with koga-

**JUST FUCKING TELL HER**  
_JUST FREAKIN TELL HER_-his inner thoughts said simutaeniously

Ok

"Yes Inuyasha"

"I..uh..I..um..ah..umm" Inuyasha stuttered. 'Come on you can do say it already' "I...I..uh..I.L.uuh"

"What is it inuyasha" Kagome questioned looking up. Her Chocolate brown eyes melting his inner being

"I..ah..i..got to got find Carrie and Shippo. I'll be back"

**WHAT? **-HIS WHOLE BODY SCREAMED

Inuyasha placed Kagome gently down and ran outside before she could say anything.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome turned around and started crying. 'I thought he was going to tell me that he... of course he wasn't ,he's still in love with Kikyo he could never love me.' Kagome continued to cry

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WHY IN SEVEN HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL HER**

_your so freakin stupid why didn't you tell her_

Every part of him asked why over and over again

BECAUSE I CHICKENED OUT OK yelled inuyasha in his mind. She would never love a lowly half demon like me. She's probably in there laughing at my pathetic attempt at a confession.

_umm earth to retart did you kind of tune out the whole scene that went on in there she obviously loves you and-_

Oh Shut up all of you. I'm going Crazy just listening to y'all. Why don't you guys just LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.

Just like that the voices left leaving alone to his personal thoughts

"WellI might as well set off to whatI said Iwas going to do." Inuyasha said as he lept up into the sky in search of the matchmakers he had left just the other day

* * *

**WELL DAT WAS MI CHAPTER I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT. MY BIRTHDAY JUST PASSED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME LOL**

**OK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I ONLY GOT LIKE 1 REVIEW LAST TIME SO I WANT LOTS AND LOTS**

**OK THERES NOTING TO CELEBRATE TODAY SO UUHH**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**

**COOLSTORY**


	13. A Little Help

**Heyy everyone I know i Havn't updated in a while but like i had to prepare for school and my parents wanted to spend some "quality Time"  
together. It was kinda suckish. Anyway enjoy this next chapter.**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_flashback_

_Last Time:_

_"I..ah..i..got to got find Carrie and Shippo. I'll be back"_

_**WHAT?** -HIS WHOLE BODY SCREAMED_

_Inuyasha placed Kagome gently down and ran outside before she could say anything._

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome turned around and started crying. 'I thought he was going to tell me that he... of course he wasn't ,he's still in love with Kikyo he could never love me.' Kagome continued to cry_

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WHY IN SEVEN HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL HER**_

_your so freakin stupid why didn't you tell her_

_Every part of him asked why over and over again until he finally snapped_

_**BECAUSE I CHICKENED OUT OK** yelled inuyasha in his mind. She would never love a lowly half demon like me. She's probably in there laughing at my pathetic attempt at a confession._

_umm earth to retart did you kind of tune out the whole scene that went on in there she obviously loves you and-_

_Oh Shut up all of you. I'm going Crazy just listening to y'all. Why don't you guys just **LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.**_

_Just like that the voices left leaving alone to his personal thoughts_

_"Well I might as well set off to what I said I was going to do." Inuyasha said as he lept up into the sky in search of the matchmakers he had left just the other day_

Kinda long but well screw you

**Chapter 13-A Little Help**

InuYasha continued walking through the forest in search for his companions. It was a beautiful day to say the least. The sky was perfect and bright, not a cloud in the sky.It was warm and the sun shone brightly through the thick forest.Everything would be 100 percent perfect, except for

'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought sadly. He had been a wreck since that incedent(sp?) in the hut.

"Why couldn't i just tell her" Inuyasha spoke softly, his eyes watering .

Suddenly two voices were heard through the forest. Inuyasha quickly sucked up his sadness and followed to the sound of the voices.It sounded like they were fighting.

"I Told you not to go this way Now we're lost" yelled the voice of a girl

"No we're not i'm the one with the demon nose. I can smell Inuyasha this way" a small sqeaky voice of a boy yelled back.

"I could just fly, duh, we would have been there in like 5 minutes"

"NO! no way am i flying with you. you'll probably crash or fall or-"

"Oh Shut Up You GodDamn Mother-"

"Hey"Inuyasha spoke as he finally found his two companions.

"There you are" Shippo and Carrie said simutaeniously

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked with his child-like curiosity. Her name made him wince

"She-She's back at kaedes hut she's resting" Inuyasha said timidly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
But Carrie saw through his attempts

"Whats wrong?" Carrie asked, determined to figure out the dilemma

"Its none of your bussiness" Inuyasha said his voice raising

"BullShit It involves Kagome and Im gonna find out what the hell is wrong" Inuyasha again winced at the name of Kagome. Carrie saw this and finally said

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No! No way in hell i would never hurt Kagome" Inuyasha yelled.No not ever.

"Well That was my third guess anyway. You tried telling her your feelings and you couldn't cause your chicken, am i right?" Carrie said, knowing she had finally figured out this puzzle.

"I..I"Inuyasha was at a loss for words"I.. She doesn't love me. She's probably running off with koga and they're probably already mati-

"Do.Not.Finish.That.Sentence" Carrie said anger dripping with every word.

"You are so stupid" Shippo said

"hey-"

"Stop it. He's right. She does love you. Kagome told me when we were in her time. She's so madly in love with you that its scary. She would never, i mean NEVER want to be mates with Koga she wants to be with you and only you" Carrie yelled.God was he dense.

"She..She said that" Inuyasha stuttered. Shocked about Kagome's feelings

"Yes she did. Even if she didn't Its so obviouse that a blind man could see it. You two were ment for eachother. And i Swear the day that Kagome mates koga is the day Shippo and i mate" CArrie said with full Pride and determination

"AAAAH EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW NO No NO Not EvEr NO!" Shippo started freaking out

"Chill its just an expression it'll never happen... right?" Carrie questioned looking at Inuyasha.

"...Right" Inuyasha said pride returning in his voice.

" Good Now you go back there and tell kagome how you feel. Scream it to the heavens if ya have to.

Inuyasha nodded and turned around preparing to leap but stopped.

"Oh and Carrie" Carrie looked at him "Thanks"

"No prob. Now get going" Carrie said, and with that Inuyasha jumped in the air Pride Filling every core of his body.

"See what i tell ya they'll be together and i can finally get some sleep" Carrie said happily

"Are you serious, after all we've been through all you think about is sleep. Ypu could stay with us im sure Kagome will be thrilled since you're the one that helped them be together" Shippo stated.

"Well i..uh... i'll have to think about it" Carrie said. Being a half-demon, she was kinda a loner she never had any freinds or someone to talk to.

'So when this is all over...i Think i might reconsider Shippo's offer' Carrie thought as they began walking towards the direction of Inuyasha

**Heyy i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. School is starting tomorrow. Im finally in Highschool yay. Wait. im not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing...**

**anyway**

**ReView PLEASE**

**HIGHSCHOOL**

**coolstory**


	14. A Misunderstanding

**Heyy y'all Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Umm i cant think of anything else to say so...**

**I own Carrie**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**flashback**_

**(me)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"See what i tell ya they'll be together and i can finally get some sleep" Carrie said happily_

_"Are you serious, after all we've been through all you think about is sleep. Ypu could stay with us im sure Kagome will be thrilled since you're the one that helped them be together" Shippo stated._

_"Well i..uh... i'll have to think about it" Carrie said. Being a half-demon, she was kinda a loner she never had any freinds or someone to talk to._

_'So when this is all over...i Think i might reconsider Shippo's offer' Carrie thought as they began walking towards the direction of Inuyasha_

* * *

**Chapter 14-Misunderstandings**

Inuyasha continued to run through the forest in search of his love, 'Yes we can finally be together. No more problems. We could live together and maybe some day have some pup-'

Inuyasha stopped to a dead hault and sniffed the air. His eyes widened as on word slipped through his mouth

"kikyo"

Suddenly her soul stealers**(thats what there called right?)** came flying down towards him making him duck for protection. When he revealed his his eyes, there stood kikyo, her cold dead eyes glaring at him.

"Naraku is dead, and as you promised it is time for you to come to hell with me."

* * *

'That Inuyasha where could he be' Kagome, her wounds more healed, left the safety of the hut and searched for her beloved Inuyasha. She suddenly looked into the sky to see Kikyo's soul stealers heading towards a randomn direction in the forest

**"**Kikyo's soul stealers" Kagome said sadly. She held back her tears. She needed to be strong. Not just for Inuyasha, but for herself.

She then headed towards the direction of the soul stealers.

* * *

"Kikyo, i promised that i would defeat Naraku and avenge your death, and i did, so you can now rest in peace." Inuyasha said quietly but enough so Kikyo could hear.

"Its her isn't it" Kikyo said with anger. Inuyasha looked down. She was true.

"You'd rather be with that bitch, an immatation that you're first love" kikyo yelled in spite.

"She is not a bitch" Inuyasha yelled backed, whiched frightened Kikyo a bit "She's not an immatation, She Kagome and I LOVE HER" There was a short pause after this. During this pause Kagome came in and saw the two, but decided to stay quiet. Neither of them noticed for they were two involved in their own problems.

Kikyo suddenly walked up to inuyasha and hugged him. Both his and Kagomes eyes widened at this action. To be nice Inuyasha hugged her backed. Not out of love, just kindness. Kagome had tears at her eyes. 'I knew it he still loves her' Kagome thought. Kikyo then whispered so only Inuyasha could here.

"Be loyal to her Inuyasha, Always be there for her. Make her laugh, be kind to her, never make her sad. Even if you somehow do, just know that if she loves you as much as you love her, Then she'll forgive you." Kikyo said with the utmost of wisdom, yet saddness.

"Kikyo"

"Just do the things you never did to me and try not to forget me" She then stood up and kissed him on the cheek. It was a short, goodbye kiss to Inuyasha, but ment everything to Kikyo.

"Goodbye" and with that she slowly turned into dirt and was blown away with the wind. Inuyasha stood there watching the wind blow her first love away. He then heard and twig snap and looked in that direction to be face a teary eyed Kagome.

"Kagome" He took a step towards her, But she instantly took a step backwards. Tears soon flowed down her face like a waterfall. She than ran. She ran from her saddness and the pain. She ran towards the well and jumped in, trying to forget all her troubles as the blue and purple lights engulfed her. Inuyasha stood there, baffled and what just occured. He then fell to his knees and did something he never thought would happen again.

He cried

Tears flowed freely as he pounded the ground, curses swimming through his mouth**(i couldn't think of a better phrase...yeh)**

"Damnitt i Screwed up. She'll never listen to me now. She'll never know how i really feel Damnitt"

Then Kikyo's words came flowing back to him. _Even if you somehow do, just know that if she loves you as much as you love her, Then she'll forgive you._ "She's right...I need to find kagome."

Whipping away his tears he ran towards the direction of the well. Determind to tell Kagome how he feels.

* * *

**Ta-Da what did ya guys think? Im like really sick so it took me 4eva to type cuz i kept coughing8P**

**Anyway Please please please review and i will love you forever and ever and ever**

**yeh**

**Ok there's nothing to celebrate today so umm**

**Happy umm Monday...**

**Coolstory**


	15. Forgiveness

**Heyya peoples Double moods goin on right now. 1. im pissed cuz we had skool when we weren't supposed to grr .2. im happy cuz Im likin the way this story is going so far, i gots alot of good reviews.yay. i give a big thanks to all y'all that reviewed. I LOVE YOU**

**yeh..**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**"TALKING"**

**'THINKING'**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(ME)**

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

**_Then Kikyo's words came flowing back to him._ _Even if you somehow do, just know that if she loves you as much as you love her, Then she'll forgive you._ "_She's right...I need to find kagome." _**

_**Whipping away his tears he ran towards the direction of the well. Determind to tell Kagome how he feels.**_

* * *

****

**CHAPTER: 15-Forgiveness**

* * *

**With Kagome**

* * *

Kagome ran through the door and up to her room, ignoring the welcomes and strange looks that she recieved from her family. When she got to her room, she slammed the door and flopped on her bed. By then she allowed her tears to fall freely down her face.

'I knew it i knew it, he still loves kikyo. She's gone and yet he will always love her. Gah im so stupid to think he would ever love me.' she cried

Part of her was almost glad that kikyo was gone.No she shook her head. She wasn't as heartless to be glad someone was gone. She wasn't Kikyo.

Tears continued to flow freely as she stuffed her face into her pillow. Or was she? "He only keeps me around because i look like Kikyo, that and to locate the rest of the jewel shards. Once the'r found i'm out of the picture."She continued to sob.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Kagome can i come in?" Came the request from her mother from thye other side of the door.

"sure.." Kagome sadly mumbled into her pillow. Her mother miracuosly (sp?) heard and opened the door.

"whats wrong dear" Her mother asked with...um a mother-like tone

"nothing" Was her simple answer

"Its about Inuyasha isnt it" That was more of a statement than a question. Too dumbstruck to answer she simply nodded.

"Kagome, whatever it is that Inuyasha did, he's probably regretting every bit of it. He's head over heals for you and its so obvious to everyone" at that comment Kagome blushed " Don't worry, he'll admit his feelings soon enough, just be patient, if not that then he probably needs a little push in the right direction." she got up and began to walk to the door. "Oh and me, sota and grandpa are going to your aunts house for the weekend, do you want to come?"

"Umm no i think i'll stay"

"Ok Ill see you in couple of days" with a smile on her face she left, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Not soon after she drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up to Kagomes window to find her already asleep. He quietly hopped in her room and shut the window behind him. He look down and stared at the wonderous beauty before him. He leaned down so they were face to face. "Kagome..." He whispered. She began to stirr and opened her eyes slowly, her chocolate brown eyes connecting with golden ones.

"Inuyasha"

There was a silence among the two for a while until Kagome spoke up

"what do you want" Inuyasha could tell she had been crying. She smelt of tears, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"look-"

"What? are you tryin to tell me you'd much rather be off with Kikyo in hell than with me or you love her so much more"

"Kagome"

"No Inuyasha i will always be just a damn jewel shard detector, until we find koga's shards, then there will be no reason for me to come anymore. So you can join Kikyo in hell for all i care" Kagome, sweet innocent Kagome, has never ever,cursed before. Something ticked that made all her feelings pour out

"Listen-"Inuyasha began to yell, but was cut off

"What? what could be so important to keep you and your love Kikyo away huh?"

"GODDAMNITT KAGOME IM TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU"

There was silence. He loved her. He, the stubborn Hanyou she always thought loved Kikyo, loved her, not kikyo.HER

"R-Really?"

"yes i love you. i've never admitted it to myself because i always thought you'd never return my feelings. But those two little munchkins convinced me otherwise" Inuyasha spoke reffering to Shippo and Carrie.

"Inuyasha, I..I love you to, i never thought you loved me too. I always thought you loved kikyo."

"I will admit, that i did, but i realized, you are not like her nor will you ever be. You are Kagome, and i love you for you."

He pulled her into a hug and she hugged back. They stayed like that for a while until Inuyasha took her chin and lifted it to see eye to eye. He slowly leaned in and gave her a sweet sensere kiss. She kissed him back turning it into a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like centuries until they finally broke up for air.

Kagome hugged him as did he. They sat in silence, enjoying each others company and snuggle time.

"You know whats funny" Kagome asked

"What?" Inuyasha said rubbing his nose into Kagomes hair.

"We may have never admitted our feelings for each other if it weren't for Carrie and Shippo"

"You're right"

"I wonder what they're doing now"

* * *

**CARRIE AND SHIPPO**

* * *

"GIVE ME"

" NO GIVE ME"

"GIVE ME"

"GIVE ME"

SMACK

"HA told you i'd get this loly- poop or whatever ya call it" Carrie gloated sucking on a 'lolipop'

"wah"

* * *

**HEYYA peops i hoped ya enjoyed it. i needed to add that extra bit. i needed to add some funny to it**

**review review review PLEASE**

**pwease**

**ok here we go**

**Happy**

**uhh**

**uh**

**um**

**Columbus day...**


End file.
